


Hyper

by Rivulet027



Category: Generation X (Comic)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-28
Updated: 2011-08-28
Packaged: 2017-10-23 04:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment between Jubilee and Paige.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hyper

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Generation X. It's not my toy box and I'm merely playing.
> 
> A/N: Written for the Xmen100 on lj a long time ago.

Jubliee bounces slightly on her bed as she holds up the scissors and tells Paige, "You should let me cut your hair."

Paige raises an eyebrow as she finishes the patches on Jubliee's new pants, "How much sugar have you had already?"

"Not enough."

Paige smiles slightly as she holds up the pants, "How's this?"

Jubilee drops the scissors on the bed, bounds over and inspects. Paige brushes a strand of hair out of Jubliee's face, who responds by grasping her fingertips and whispering, "Cool."

She looks up before grabbing her pants, kissing Paige quickly, then bounding from the room.


End file.
